Sing Off
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Clove Evans decided for a change after she broke up with her boyfriend. With her new look will the boy that she saw at the party notice her? AU. OOC. MUSICFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Sing Off

Chapter 1- New Crush

A/N: This is all around Clove's POV. This is dedicated to Megan, Rani, Veronica, Cheyenne and Georgiana. I hope YOU like it!

~ maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I parked my car outside of Katniss' house.

I was wearing a blue v-neck, long sleeved, mid-thigh dress and black 3 inches pumps. I changed my hair from a little frizzy and unkempt to bouncy at the end. I wore black mascara and light blue eye shadow, pink bubblegum colored lipstick. I put on my heart pair earrings and long diamond necklace. I just broke up with my boyfriend, Gabriel (a/n: That's the name of the person I hate in my school) I found out he was using me to get close to Annie Cresta, which was already Finnick Odair's girlfriend. I wanted to start fresh and find the Mr. Right I always dreamed of. It was Katniss' birthday and she said Peeta was taking some of his football friends with him. Peeta and Katniss started dating for about 3 months now. I came NOT because of boys but because she said that there was karaoke. I absolutely love karaokes. I get to sing what I was feeling. I went in the house and saw the party was consist of about 50 people. I saw Katniss and waved at her. She looked shock to see me wearing something like this and changing my appearance. It was so not me! "Oh My Gosh! Clove you look amazing. " she screamed. I saw Jackie, Glimmer, Maggie, Johanna and Annie. They looked at me and had their jaws wide open. Maggie was the first one to recover first. "Clove. What happened to Ms. Tomboyish." I laughed at her . " Jackie, Glimmer, Madge, Johanna, Annie and Clo... " Peeta said staring at me. "Clove?! What happened to you. You look AMAZING. If I wasn't in love with Katniss I would've dated you." He said. I just laughed at what he said. " Hey I want you guys to meet some of my friends." Peeta lead us to a table full of boys. " Hey guys! This is Thresh." He said pointing to the dark-skinned boy who was looking at Jackie longingly. Inside I was smiling for Jackie. I knew she was tired of being alone. "Marvel." pointing to a tall boy with brown hair who was looking at Glimmer. "Gale." pointing to a tall, tan, muscular boy. I saw him looking at Madge. "Cato." Pointing to a muscular, blonde hair boy, who seems to be looking at my direction. MY?! I turned around to see if there was anyone around me. No one. When I looked back I saw him smiling at me . I smiled back. " Hey, Clove! Karaoke's 'bout to start." Katniss called to me. I walked up the stage and saw a familiar blonde hair. Oh My Gosh! It's Gabriel. The DJ was announcing my name. "Clove Evans." "This is for my ex-boyfriend. Gabriel, I know you're out there. And this is for you." The music to Ne-yo's SO SICK started .

Do do do do do do do-do

Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine

Now that I'm alone

'Cause right now it says that we

Can't come to the phone

And I know it makes no sense

'Cause you walked out the door

But it's the only way I hear your voice

Anymore

Suddenly Johanna came up the stage for back-up

It's ridiculous

It's been months

For some reason I just

Can't get over us

And I'm stronger than this

Enough is enough

No more walking 'round

With my head down

I'm so over being blue

Crying over you

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio

Gotta fix that calendar I have

That's marked July 15th

Because since there's no more you

There's no more anniversary

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you

And your memory

'And now every song reminds me of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio

Leave me alone

Leave me alone

Stupid love song

Don't make me think about his smile

I haven't my first child

I'm letting go

Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio

Why can't I turn off the radio

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

So why can't I turn off the radio

Why can't I turn off the radio

And I'm so sick of love songs

So tired of tears

So done with wishing

You were still here

Said I'm so sick of love songs

So sad and slow

Why can't I turn off the radio

Why can't I turn off the radio

Why can't I turn off the radio

I got a big round of applause and stepped out of the stage. To see Cato going up the stage. "This is for Clove Evans." And my heart started beating fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Cliffie: please vote for which Cato should sing

1. Baby- Justin Bieber

2. Boyfriend- Justin Bieber

3. One In A Million- Ne-Yo

4. Closer- Ne-Yo

5. Miss Independent- Ne-Yo

*Please PM me for your votes! Thanks.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	2. Chapter 2

Sing Off  
Chapter 2- Your Boyfriends

A/N: This is for Catostrophic-Cloverfields,  
cloveycato555, catoandclove4eva,  
charliesunshine and MissJadaa.  
Thanks for voting.  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swage

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

Everybody clapped for him. He went beside me and then faced me. "Clove, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. But before he came, Madge came to us. "Clove, it's time." I went up to the stage again. With Madge, Glimmer and Annie. "This is dedicated to Gale, Cato, Finnick and Marvel." Madge called out

Madge:

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Glimmer:

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have-

All:

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Clove:

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

Annie:

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun.

"And Yes, Cato my answer's Yes!" I said to him. He ran up to me and hugged me. Holding me tightly. "What are you doing tomorrow after school, Clove?" he asked me. "Nothing." "Would you like to go out with me?" he asked. I just kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I look back and saw him holding his hand to his cheek. Like he was hypnotized . Then I saw who was on the stage it was Marvel. The DJ was already announcing his name.

"This is dedicated to Glimmer Stratoway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vote for the song of Marvel to Glimmer:

1. Shape of My Heart- Backstreet Boys (acoustic)

2. It Girl- Jason Derulo

3. Everything About You- 1Direction

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	3. Chapter 3

Sing Off  
Chapter 3- What Happens Next

A/N: Sorry for the late update. This is for  
Rani, Veronica and Megan. Sorry for  
being a bit bitchy lately.  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' 'em dead  
Dropping like flies around ya  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'mma turn you on  
[Chorus]  
You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shhh girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

"Glimmer, will you be MY it girl?" Marvel asked Glimmer. Glimmer being Glimmer ran up to the stage and kissed Marvel. "I take that as a YES." he joked.

I was in a table with Cato holding his hand in mine. "Hey Cato!" I called to him. "Yes, Clove?" "What do you see in me? I'm just a plain girl. Nothing special, I'm just ORDINARY." I told him. "Clove, you are one hell of a girl. The first time that I saw you tonight you made my heartbeat fast, you made me sweat, you made me want to kiss you, hold you and be someone there for you. That's why you're special Clove Evans." He leaned close to me and brushed his lips on mine. That was our first kiss. I pulled him back and kissed him longer and passionately. He was holding my waist and my hand was tangled in his hair. "Yo, Clove we're going." Finnick called. I kissed him again. "Pick me up tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I went in the car with Finnick and turned on the radio. It was MY favorite song I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift. I started singing along.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

We reached home an hour later. I checked my phone and saw that Cato just texted me.  
"Miss You already!"  
"Me too."  
"See you tomorrow, Clove."  
"Sweet Dreams. Cato."

I slept a peaceful night having wonderful dreams about Cato and me.

A/N: If you want to advice me to read some nice FanFics please review about it. Thanks in advance!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	4. Chapter 4

Sing Off  
Chapter 4- The First Day of School

A/N: Sorry for late update I was sick.  
Actually I'm still sick right now. Hope  
'ya guys enjoy this chapter!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

I heard a beeping outside my window. I looked out and saw Cato. I was wearing a blue sweater with a red vest on top and jeans with converse sneakers. I took my bag from my desk and walked towards the door. " Hey Finnick! Better wake up faster. Annie's gonna be mad if you guys are late." I yelled to him. Gross! He was sometimes a pig. I mean sure girls like him. But sometimes he eats like a pig. "Oh shit! Gotta run. Bye Ma, Dad!" he shouted to our parents. "Me too, moms. dads. I gotta go." I said waving at them. I hopped in the car of Cato. "What? No morning kiss from my girlfriend?" he asked. I sighed "You don't get one without a proper good morning." I say in my best stern voice while trying not to laugh. He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Please. Please Clovey." he said in his best child-like voice. "Fine!" I said giving in. He looked so cute. I leaned in and he put his hands on my neck. His lips stayed there for 3 minutes. "We better get going. Unless you want to be late." I said seriously. He then started driving. I turned on the radio. The song was Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5.

[Verse 1]  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away, make it okay  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need child control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

[Verse 2]  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

[Bridge]  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Finally we arrived at the school parking lot. We saw Glimmer and Marvel lip-locked. I looked at Cato knowing that he was thinking the same thing as me. He nodded and came near them. He coughed " Excuse me. But there is no lip-locking in the school parking lot rule. Detention for both of you." he said in his best Principal Snow voice. Glimmer and Marvel froze. "Uuuummmm... We weren't l-l-lip-l-locking. P-p-rin-n-ncipal S-s-snow." Marvel stammered. Suddenly both Cato and I couldn't take it anymore. We both started laughing like maniacs. They turned around and heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought you were really Principal Snow." Glimmer said. "Fooled... you..." I said laughing in between each word. Suddenly the bell rang. "Bye Marvel. I gotta go to Mr. Cinna's designing class." Glimmer said walking away. Cato, Marvel and I walked towards Ms. Enobaria's English Literature class. "Hey Cato! Sit with me." I turned around and saw Cashmere smiling flirtatiously at Cato. Suddenly anger was rising up inside of me. "Not with you, whore! I'm sitting with MY GIRLFRIEND, Clove." he said grabbing my hands. Suddenly my anger seemed to simmer down. I smirked at Cashmere. Which looked shock. She turned around but accidentally hit Ms. Enobaria which was holding coffee. The coffee spilled down Casmere's clothes. She screamed in agony and walked out the classroom. That's right karma's a bitch.

A/N: Liked it? Hate it? Hit the review  
button. First one to review will get  
whatever song she wants.  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	5. Chapter 5

Sing Off

Chapter 5- Fun and Surprises

A/N: Dear Sing Off readers,

Sorry for the SUPER late update but

I've been busy with schoolwork!

Dedicated to catoandclove4eva for

being the first to review. Also to Rani,

Megan, Bradly (Megan and Bradly

are known as Megly) Veronica,

Cheyenne and Georgiana!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ms. Enobaria kept on yapping about something which was completely boring! I looked back at my notebook to see that I pretty much had what I needed for notes. Nothing! It was a good thing our next class was Music class which I was super excited to go to. Cato was sitting with Marvel since Ms. Enobaria had a no girl-boy pairing. I got stuck with Johanna. Johanna was texting someone with her phone. She had this dreamy look in her face. Hahaha! She looked like those people in the movies when they receive letters from their crushes. I sneaked a peek at her phone watching as she typed a response. The name on the top said Dick ( took the identity of Robin). Who is he? Then a thought dawned on me Johanna had a boyfriend and she wasn't telling us. I tried being mad but was so happy for her that I failed. I'll just have to wait for her to announce it. I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang.

Cato had Gym next with Coach Brutus. Johanna had Music with me, so did Katniss, Finch, Peeta and Gale. Marvel and Glimmer had Algebra with Ms. Effie. While Madge, Annie, Finnick and Thresh had Chemistry with Ms. Mags. Mr. Haymitch was sober so that was good. But, he still didn't care what we did another good thing. So I started taking out the CD player. Peeta started to play a track. His voice heard over the speakers in the room.

Gale:

I gotta find my way back,

Back to summer paradise  
Sean Paul, Simple Plan

Peeta:  
My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand

Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
Baby girl

Well real life can wait  
(It can wait)  
We're crashing like waves  
(yeah)  
Playing in the sand  
(me and you girl)  
Holding your hand  
(yeah-yeah)  
Make some noise

Cause I remember every sunset  
(i remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh

Gale:  
The promises that we made to about our friends  
Thinking about it sunshine under trees  
Summer time on the beach  
Of fine we get closer under them trees  
Baby girl you really got to me  
It's 3 o'clock and were together and time doesn't leave  
In a heartbeat girl sex on the beach  
Don't stand your world ask me I am rich  
Loving you girl, is the best part of me

Peeta:  
Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back!

Cause I remember every sunset  
(i remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
(No-way)  
Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tell me how to get back to  
(Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I remember where we first kissed  
(I remember)  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
(So high)  
La-ta-ta-ta-ta

So Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick time girl  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Quick time, quick quick girl  
Oh-oh  
(summer paradise)  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

After Peeta and Gale blew kisses at everyone in the room. Johanna went up the stage. "Everyone I would like to tell you an announcement," Johanna said. I was hoping it was what I think it was. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Dick Grayson (again not owner of the name). He does not study here but studies in Panem Academy." everyone gasped not because of Johanna having a boyfriend. But because Panem Academy is where the richest people in Panem studied. " And this is for him."

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song" and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

I recorded everything and sent it to this Dick Grayson kid. I saw his number on Johanna's phone awhile ago. I also wrote to him how he should go to McDonalds later so we can meet up. I told him that I was Johanna's friend. And that Johanna sang about them during Music class. And clipped it with the video with Johanna singing. Next thing Katniss and Finch were up the stage getting ready. "Are you ready to "Party in the USA"?" Finch shouted in the microphone. "Yeah!" everyone chorused.

Katniss:

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

Everyone:  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Finch:  
Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

Everyone:  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Katniss and Finch:  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

Everyone:  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Next thing I knew Cato was out there waiting for me. I kissed him softly and walked towards the rest of my classes for the day. I pulled out my phone and saw that Dick replied saying he would love to meet us. I told Cato to hurry up and that we were going to McDonalds to meet Dick.

We arrived at McDonalds 10 minutes later. I saw a boy with black hair, average height, good-looking and seems to have Panem Academy clothes. I arrived at the table he was sitting in. "Hi! You must be Dick Grayson." I said smiling at him. "And you must be Clove Evans." he said putting out his hand for me to shake. Cato arrived shortly and also introduced himself to Dick. The rest of the meeting was fun. It seems like Cato and Dick got along great. Dick plays basketball and football in his school. Dick also seems to be quite a charmer, smart and has a cool demeanor . I can see why Johanna likes him. Like Johanna he was athletic, smart and a charmer. All I could say was they were a match-made in heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Important A/N:

If you fanfic readers remember I

wrote Finnick as an Odair and

named him as Clove's brother

whilst Clove's was Evans. To clear

it up they are only half siblings

Finnick's father passed away so in

honor of his father Finnick did not

change his family name while his

mother married Clove's dad.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	6. Chapter 6

Sing Off  
Chapter Six- Friends for a Change

A/N: Hey Guys!  
Dedicated to the Asians and the non-  
Asians out there Happy Chinese New  
Year! Dedicated to all of you!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

When I arrived home that day I had a Chemistry homework, English Literature and Home Economics homework. I called Bella, (Not crazy popping names. This Bella is from twilight) my neighbor and best friend. I invited Bella to come over to do homework with me. After waiting for three minutes I heard knocking at my door. I jumped from the couch and ran to the door. "Clove! How come you didn't contact me. I brought my pictures from Florida over. The sun there was gorgeous. I met a cute guy named Edward (You know who he is) he was also in vacation he happens to live here too. How was your summer? Did you meet any boys? Oh right! Today was your first day of school. How did it go. Mine went horrible." she said then taking a huge inhalation of breath. After telling my summer story we did my homework. Bella was good at Chemistry so I usually ask her to come over when I need help in Chemistry. For my Home Ec. class we had to bake a chocolate cake. After baking we had a Glee marathon. Singing along to the songs they sang. Then Bella's phone rang playing A Thousand Years. It was by far my obsessed song for the week. So I started singing along. Bella wanting to sing along too did not answer her phone.

Clove:  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Bella:  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Ending the song we took bows and blew kisses. Bella opened her phone. "Oh My Gosh! It's Edward! What would he think!" she said pacing my floor back and forth making me dizzy. "Calm down you bloody woman." I said to her "Call him again. Tell him you were showering." After watching the Glee marathon Bella went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up threw on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Got my bag, knocked on Finnick's door to get up or Annie will cut his balls and feed it to her cats and grabbed a toast on the way out. Cato was already there. "Morning." pecking him on the cheek. Turning on the radio.

Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first and the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious  
You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left  
Everybody look to their right  
Can you feel that? Yeah  
We'll pay them with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

We need to take it back in time  
When music made us all unite  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes  
Am I the only one gettin' tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feelin' alright

Everybody look to their left  
Everybody look to their right  
Can you feel that? Yeah  
We'll pay them with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Yeah, yeah, well, keep the price tag and take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stack  
And you can keep the cars, leave me the garage  
And all I, yes, all I need are keys and guitars

And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
It's like this man, you can't put a price on life  
We do this for the love, so we fight and sacrifice every night

So we ain't gon' stumble and fall, never  
Waiting to see, a sign of defeat, uh uh  
So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet  
So bring back the beat and then everybody sing, it's not about

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching  
Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling  
Wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag

Yeah, yeah  
Oh, forget about the price tag

Arriving to school Cato and I walked to our lockers. Apparently in front of my locker was Gabriel. He looked like he hasn't been sleeping. "Hi Clove!" he said like we were close friends and it was perfectly normal for him to greet me in the morning. "Uuuuummm... Hi Gab." I said feeling uncomfortable with Cato looking like he wanted to punch Gab and with Gab looking like he wanted to talk to me. "Clove, can I talk to you. Privately." Gab said. I just nodded my head. "Clove, I'm sorry. Can we be friends?" "Ok, Gab. Let's be friends." I hugged him. I hear the door open and saw an angry Cato at the door. "Before you say anything Gab and I are just friends." Cato nodded but still looked angry. "Don't worry. You're way cuter than him." I whispered to Cato on the way out. He smiled slightly. Holding hands we went to Ms. Enobaria's class. Ms. Enobaria was absent so it was free period. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Johanna said. "Ok. Marvel Truth or Dare?" I asked Marvel. "Truth." he said. "Have you ever been to third base? With whom?" I asked. His cheeks reddened slightly "It was with Glimmer." "Dude, already? You've been dating for only three days." Cato told Marvel giving him a high-five. I gave him a cold glare. "Ok, Clove, truth or dare?" Johanna asked. "Dare" I said. "I dare you to kiss Gabriel." I looked at Cato. He looked like he was about to blow. Marvel had his mouth open and I looked shock. " . Only a peck." I said. I held Cato's hand and kissed him long and hard. "I have eyes only for you." I told him. He just nodded his head and kept holding my head

A/N: Trouble's brewing wanted a  
challenge. Let's see where Clato's  
relationship is heading. Happy  
Chinese New Year!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	7. Chapter 7

Sing Off  
Chapter 7- The Dare

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Here's the  
awaited dare!  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

I heard the bell ring for lunch. This is it I had to kiss Gab. I saw Cato looking worriedly at me. I smiled at him to show that I'm okay. Cato held my hand all the way to class. I saw Gab sitting with his friends. Courageously, I walked towards them. "Gab." I called to him. He turned around and I quickly held him by his neck and attached my lips to his. What I didn't expect was him kissing me back. I was KISSING HIM. Oh no! What will Cato think. I quickly detached my lips and looked away from Gabriel. I saw Cato walking out of the cafeteria. I ran to catch up with him. "Cato! Cato! Wait up!" I called after him. He seems to stop for a while. But continued walking again. When I caught up with him I was already breathless. "Cato, what's your problem? It wasn't what it looked like. He kissed me back I was so surprised I couldn't think straight that's why I detached my lips quickly." He seems to looked relieved. "It's not that but I'm scared of Gabriel. He's cuter than me. He's richer than me. He can easily take you away from me." He said with a glum face. I held his cheek and stroked it. "Oh, Cato. I only have eyes for you. I'm over with Gabriel. I think that you're way cuter than Gabriel. You're richer than him too. How? You're rich of friends, love and care." I said. He seemed to accept my answer. He lowered his head to meet my eyes. I leaned my forehead with his and looked him straight in the eye. "You're." I kissed him. "The." Kiss "Only." Kiss "One." I kissed him long and passionately. I decided to deepen the kiss. I bit his bottom lip. He seemed to understand my gesture and opened his mouth. His tongue found mine and he twirled his tongue around mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms drew circles around my waist. I pulled away breathless and flushed. Cato pouted. "Come on we gotta go to class." I said. He took my hands in his and we walked together to Biology.

"Clove, I'm sorry. I can't walk you home because I have football practice today." Cato told me while we walked to our lockers. "Ok." I said kissing him goodbye. I put on my earphones and walked home.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

"Clove." I turned around and saw Gabriel walking behind me. I haven't seen him since lunch. "Hi! I know you said we were friends but it was just a dare by Johanna. I'm sorry." I said when he finally caught up with me. "It's okay." he said. He smiled at me. I smiled back. We finally arrived at my street. "Thanks for walking with me Gab." I told him. "No problem Clove." he said. I walked up to my room and started my doing my homework.

Ping.  
Clove, how did you get home.

It was Cato.  
I walked home with Gabriel. I texted back

Ping  
Oh!

I guess that he didn't expect that answer.  
Don't worry. Nothing happened. I texted him.

Ping.  
Can I come over? I need to talk to you.

Something's wrong.  
Ok. I texted.

Ping.  
On my way.

A/N: I'm now addicted to Twilight. Been  
busy. So sorry for late update. Hope I  
made up for it. :)  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	8. Chapter 7 12

An Important Note

Dear FanFic readers,  
Today I received a review that I should've put a Disclaimer. So I will.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs I post here, also the characters. I only own the plot. Also if you think I should've put a space on every-time I have a new scene. Then, I am sorry. Also if you think that I have been writing grammatical errors. Again I am VERY sorry.

Love,  
maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	9. Chapter 9

Sing Off

Chapter 8- Come Back To Me

A/N: I know I left you guys hanging from

my previous chapter. So thanks for

patiently waiting. Presenting the 8th

chapter! :)

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just sat there waiting for Cato. While waiting I decided to ride my bike. Going right I kept on thinking what Cato wanted to talk about. God, it sounded like he wanted to break up with me. Snapping back to reality bright yellow headlights were on my face suddenly blackness surrounded me.

Cato's POV (I know I said on the 1st chapter that I will only write Clove's POV but with the twist of events I just had to write Cato's POV)

I was driving to Clove's house tell her that I think that I might be falling in love with Clove Evans. Driving pass a road I saw a crowd of people crowding over a girl. The girl seemed familiar. Her brown hair and petite figure. Her clothes. It looks like... No... It can't be. I took a step closer. What I saw shocked me. It was Clove with blood coming out of her temples. No, it can't be MY Clove. I quickly run to her side. Carried her to my car and rushed her to the emergency room. Wheeling her in a room was hard for me to watch. I knew I was crying and I looked weird. But I didn't care I only cared about Clove's welfare. If only I got there earlier.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

[Chorus]

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

[Repeat Chorus]

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

[Repeat Chorus]

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart,

I'll be there always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always

It's been three days since Clove's accident. I went to school all depressed. It seems like people knew what happened to Clove because they were looking at me pitifully. I visited Clove everyday after school.

Today I eagerly went to the hospital because I got a text from Finnick that Clove finally woke up. When I reached her hospital room I saw Clove smiling brightly at me. "Hey!" Clove greeted me. I went to her side and placed a chste kiss on her lips. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Great. Now that you're here." she said. I cracked a smile with what she said. "As I remembered you were coming over to my house to tell me something. Right?" she said. I nodded my head. "Well what is it?" she asked intertwining our hands. I decided now was the right time to tell her. "I think I might be falling in love with you Clove Evans." I said. What surprised me was that she said "Me too." and pulled me in for a kiss. It was full of love and it just felt right nothing in the world mattered anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~%}%}%~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok so I'm about to finish this story.

With of course an epilogue. But don't

you fret. I'm going to write more

stories. Here are some of my to be

stories:

(Harry Potter)

: Mismatch Marriage

Pairing: Daphne and Blaise

Summary:

Blaise has always felt feelings for Daphne, but Daphne's parents have already arranged her marriage with Theodore Nott. Will Blaise's heart be broken or whole?

: A Different House

Pairings: Daphne and Blaise; Draco and

Hermione

Summary:

What if Draco and Blaise were Gryffindors while Harry and Ron were Slytherins. Will there be a whirl-wind of mischiefs or romane?

: Never Love Again

Pairing: Daphne and Blaise

Summary:

Daphne fell in love with a muggle during summer but had to break-up with him due to her being a witch. Her heart was broken. She promised herself after that, that she would never love again. But Blaise has his eyes on her. And what Blaise Zabini wants he always gets. Slight MusicFic.

(Hunger Games)

: Twister

Pairing: Clove and Cato (duh!)

Summary:

Clove has always hated Cato even during the start of the Hunger Games. But what happened to Clove that made her be friends with Katniss and have a relationship with Cato in the middle of this dangerous dilemma how can Clove survive the 74th Hunger Games...

: Oh, You're a Womanizer!

Pairing: Annie and Finnick

Summary:

Finnick Odair has always been a womanizer. But when Annie Cresta comes to Panem High. Will everything change or not? AU.

(Twilight)

: Sparkle Love

Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett

Summary:

Rosalie always felt special with Emmett, but what if their spark was gone. Will they ever get back together or will they just let their spark get away?

: Mystery Mayhem

Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett

Summary:

Can Rosalie handle the mysterious person behind all the attacks against her. When Emmett had finally been fed up of seeing Rosalie having wounds he tells the whole Cullen family. With the whole Cullen family looking for the person danger will lie ahead of them!

*** These have not yet been published or written. They were just some of my ideas. Anyways, please tell me what I should write first.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	10. Chapter 10

Sing Off  
Chapter 9- Unfamiliar Roads

A/N: Okaaaaay. Here we go. This chapter  
then the epilogue. I'm thinking.  
Where the hell am I leading this  
story? Let's just say I'm going  
with the flow! Whatever that means.  
~ maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

Cato just said that he is falling in love with me and all I did was kiss him. How pathetic of me. I searched my mind if I do love him. After all that we have been through. I do. He was fun, loving, caring and all a girl could want from her boyfriend. Breaking the kiss I told Cato "I don't think I'm falling in love with you." I saw his face drop " I'm already in love with you." He looked like a child receiving his biggest Christmas present. He just held my hand and kissed me. The kiss was full of love. The next thing I knew I was so turned on that I was biting his bottom lip asking permission for me to enter. Of course he obliged. My tongue swirled around his. After three minutes of a full on make out session I was out of breath. "Wow!" I murmured to myself. It seems Cato was also shocked. After getting out of our trance I started getting sleepy. I guess the medicines kicked back in. I guess Cato must have sensed that I was tired. He bade me goodbye and went away. After he went away I fell into a pitch of peaceful darkness.

_For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

It's been a week since I confessed to Cato that I love him. We have gotten closer. Occasionally making out. The only thing that sucked was that I was still stuck in the hospital. The ass hole doctor said that I had to stay here. I argued with him and told him that I was fine. But noooo. The fucking doctor didn't even care that I wanted to already stab him with a knife. I miss my friends.

Finally. I could already live the hospital. When I got out of the room I saw mom and dad with Finnick and Cato. Mom came to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you." she told me. I saw Finnick looking really relaxed. The last time i saw him was when I was in that dumb hospital bed. I hugged him. Dad was standing there with open arms waiting for me to hug him. I turned around and saw Cato standing there smiling his adorable smile. I love that smile and of course him. I ran over to him and kissed him on the lips. I heard my dad cough and reluctantly separate my lips to his. I saw Cato blushing. Hahaha, he looked like a tomato. Oh well! What can I say, I missed my life.

A/N: Whew! Done! What can I say? I  
love writing fanfiction. Again those  
songs that I write in my fanfic is not  
mine also the characters. Only the  
plot was mine. Love 'ya guys.  
~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	11. Chapter 11

Sing Off  
Epilogue- After All These Years

A/N: Ok! If you guys don't know I started  
my new FanFic titled Mystery  
Mayhem. It's a twilight FanFic. Don't  
be mad and bring out your pitchforks  
because it's not my fault I also like  
Twilight and Harry Potter. Now what  
everyone's been waiting for the  
epilogue!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001

Five Years Later

"Clove, why can't I take my beautiful girlfriend out on a date in an expensive Italian restaurant?" Cato asked me. He seems weird, nervous and all that. Hhhmmmm... I wonder if something was up. "Fine. Fine, you win Cato. Just let me change." I told him. He grabbed by the waist and kissed me. "Dress less." he whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him. I walked up the stairs. I was really getting curious with what was happening. After all the years we have been graduating high school, college and work, we became inseparable. We were known as "Clato" wherever we went. Even our friends started calling us that name.

I picked a simple black dress and a black high heels, a heart locket (given to me by Cato) and heart-shape earrings. I picked my bag and went downstairs. I saw Cato waiting for me. "Ready?" I asked him. "Yup." he held the door open for me and got in HIS Ferrari. (Wonder how he got the Ferrari)

We got there 30 minutes later. Cato got out of the car first and opened the door for me (Oh! What a gentleman) he held his hand for me and we started walking towards the door of the restaurant. "Any reservations?" a waitress with a think French accent asked us. "Yes. Table for Walsh." Cato said. "Right this way please." the waitress said leading us to a table with a candle in the mirror. I felt like I was a princess in a fairy tale story. Something was definitely up. "May I take your order?" the waitress asked us. "Uuuummmm... I'll take the Pesto." I said to the waitress. "I'll take the Alfredo Penne." Cato said. Our food shortly arrived. I didn't know I was so hungry until our food arrived. We ate in silence occasionally intertwining our hands across the table. "Clove? Can I ask you something?" Cato asked me. "Of course." I told him. Suddenly Cato kneeled down to the floor and I saw everyone's eyes on us. He grabbed both my hands and looked me in my eyes. "Clove Evans. You are my light, my life and my world. We have been through so many things in our life. Through joy, pain, tragedy. It's like a series of books. But I have realized that something was missing in my life." I looked at him with tears brimmed in my eyes. I was happy, confuse and excited. "It was you by my side FOREVER. Until we grow old. Clove Evans will you be Clove Walsh? Will you marry me?" he asked me pulling out a ring. "Yes, you dumbass! Of course it's a yes!" I told him. He pulled me close to him and kissed me like nothing ever mattered anymore.

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter  
She's been hearing for steps  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And tell death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

~~~~~~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~~~~~  
After being married to Cato we had a baby girl. Her name was Claudence. She was still five months old. Cato was working as his father's right-handed man. While I was working as a famous singer. The life that Cato has provided us was splendid. Everything that we had hoped came true. We both love Claudence and we had our dream jobs but most of all we had each other. Thinking about how we met. It actually started with a Sing Off.

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me  
through all out the story. Thanks for  
the reviews, the follows and the  
favorites I never thought possible,  
but with your help I have gotten  
through this. Again thank you! And  
if your wondering when my next  
Hunger Games FanFic is it will be  
after my Twilight and Harry Potter  
FanFic. If you are fans of any of  
those books. Please, please read  
them. Again loves and hugs.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
